Lost
by My roses know how to Rawr
Summary: Alex is angry at the world. Her parents have died and she had to live with her cousin, Quil. No one in the pack imprints on her, but someone manages to dig up her dirty little secret, though her aunt says she's lying and kicks her out. She hasn't been in La Push since she was 11. I wrote this for my friend. Rated M for later chapters.


Alex looked around the airport. People shoved past her and didn't take notice. All her bags were piled at her feet. Where was her cousin? Maggie and Quil were supposed to pick her up a half hour ago. If only she'd known the area she'd been taken to. She knew next to nothing about Seattle, seeing as she hadn't been there since she was 11.

If only her parents hadn't gone and died without writing a will. Their old victorian house had ended up getting sold and she'd been shipped off to the nearest relative that wanted her. Sadly, Alex was pretty sure Aunt Maggie was the only one.

Suddenly, arms snaked around Alex's waist, pulling her backwards. She automatically dropped her hands to clench her fingers against the offender's wrist.

"Relax Ali, it's just me." The voice behind her was happy.

"Release, Quil." Aunt Margie ordered her son. Alex glared down at the hands as Quil grumbled before retracting from his almost hug.

The pet carrier by Alex's foot gave a bark as she grabbed the top, lifting it. Margie followed suit with the other one, leaving Quil to deal with the two big gym gets.

Margie led the way outside to her car. The gym bags were thrown in the trunk while Quil got crammed in the backseat with both of the dog carriers.

Alex spent her time glaring out the window and ignoring Marige's attempts at small talk. They stopped briefly to pick up some food, though Alex refused. She almost regretted her decision when the smell of Quil's meal floated up.

The car pulled into the driveway of a small one story house that looked very similar to a trailer. Margie parked and had Quil take both the big bags inside. Alex got Soul and Lilly out of their carrier and Margie took those inside too. The fawn and black miniature pinscher, Soul, began investing the nearby ground. Lilly, the young gold and white Corgi pup, began running around, playfully. Alex almost started.

After the dogs finished their buisness, Alex let them out in the large fenced in backyard. She entered the house that was to be her new home. "See ya, Cuz." Quil grinned at her before passing through the front door.

"Where's her going, Aunt Margie?" Alex questioned, entering the kitchen where her aunt was preparing food.

"He's got a thing with his friends... I'm going to have to leave soon to drop this off. I'm sure his friends will allow you to hang out with them, if you want."

Alex started to turn down Margie's offer, but decided she didn't want to put up with her aunt's disappointment. She nodded, reluctantly and Margie smiled.

"Some of them may be coming over here to hang out after too. Maybe you can hang out with Emily or Kim."

"Don't get your hopes up, Margie." Alex shook her head. No one would really get along with Alex. No one really could. She always came off a bit too gruff.

"They'll love you, I promise." Margie smiled. "Now, get ready. The food will be ready to go in a few minutes."

Alex sighed at her aunt's optimism. She went down a hallway to a small room with her bags in it. She dug through until she found a pale gray T-shirt and jean shorts. She really didn't care how she looked. She was only going so Margie could feel better.

Alex shed her T-shirt and long jeans to pull on the new clothes. She also yanked on her favorite running shoes and a hoodie that was such a dark purple, it looked almost black. Looking at herself in the mirror, Alex realized her shorts were a little... short, but she could live with it.

"Ready?" Margie called from the kitchen. Alex walked in nodding. She was fine with leaving her hair up in a braid. She wasn't even wearing make-up. Her phone was charged and in her hoodie pocket along with her ipod.

"We'll be walking, so I'll let you carry this." Margie smiled, handing Alex a plastic box of something that resembled brownies.

"What will you carry?" Alex asked, eyeing her aunt's empty arms.

"Nothing. They already love me, while if you bring in brownies, you'll be family." Alex didn't return her aunt's smile, just followed her out to the sidewalk. Together they walked to the end of the road. Margie stopped at the end and pointed toward the beach. "You'll keep walking until you get there. It's a straight line and they'll be hard to miss."

Alex watched her aunt's retreating back and glared. Great.


End file.
